Love or Friendship?
by amanina1991
Summary: What happens after the Lizzie McGuire movie? Does love take place? This story is about love, friendship and betrayal...
1. The Beginning of The End

Author's Note: This story takes place right after The Lizzie McGuire Movie.  
  
Lizzie woke up the next morning, feeling very tired, as though she didn't have a nights' sleep. Then she remembered why she was tired. It was because she was dwelling on the kiss she had with Gordo on the roof last night. "I'll think about it later," she thought. "I've got to pack for our flight back to Texas this evening".  
  
When Lizzie finished packing, she decided to have one last tour of Rome. She went to Gordo's room to invite him. "Hey Gordo! Wanna have some last adventures in Rome?" she asked him. "Sure!" he replied.  
  
"Hey Lizzie?" Gordo asked. "Yes, Gordo?" "Um.do you want to.um.go.out.to lunch with me?" Gordo stammered. "Yeah, sure." They had lunch at a restaurant nearby. When they finished ordering they're food, a few awkward minutes passed by as they sat in silence. "Lizzie? Um.actually what I meant was.um.will you go out with me?" Gordo asked, blushing a deep red. "Yeah, sure," she replied. Gordo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lizzie McGuire, the love of his life actually wanted to go out with him!  
  
***  
  
When they finished they're lunch, they went back to the hotel, hand in hand. "Hey, Gordo. Let's sneak up to the roof for the last time," "Sure thing," Gordo replied. They went up to the roof. They were standing at the same spot as they did during they're first kiss. "I can't believe how fast things go by. In a few weeks time, we'll be back in school," said Gordo. "Yeah. Imagine, we won't be in Hilridge Junior High anymore. We'll be in high school. I've always wanted to go to high school. Now that I am going, I feel like I don't want to." Lizzie replied. They stood there for a few minutes. Just as Lizzie was turning to go back down, Gordo called her," Lizzie, wait!" He pulled her gently back and gave her a kiss on the lips.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie, Matt, Jo and Sam McGuire were at the airport waiting for they're plane with Gordo. They're flight was delayed, so they had to wait at the airport and decided to kill they're time at the lounge. Lizzie and Gordo had they're own table whereas the rest of them shared one table. "Lizzie, I love you," Gordo suddenly said. Lizzie couldn't believe her ears! "I love you too," she whispered back. Suddenly, there was announcement saying that they're plane had arrived. All of them hurried outside of the lounge and went into the plane.  
  
***  
  
Back in Houston, Texas  
  
"Ah! I'm so tired!" cried Lizzie after they're long flight. They just reached they're house. "Well, see you later Lizzie," Gordo said. "Bye!" After making sure Lizzie's parents aren't watching, Gordo gave Lizzie a quick peck on her cheek.  
  
Lizzie entered her house, smiling. "Why are you so happy?" Jo asked Lizzie. "I'm just happy to be back at home, sweet home." Jo smiled to her self. She saw the kiss Gordo gave Lizzie. "So, what's up between you and Gordo?" she asked. "Um.well you know, we're best friends forever!" she said quickly and climbed up the stairs to her room. Lizzie slept on her bed, thinking about Gordo, the kiss and how her trip to Rome has changed everything until she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Lizzie woke up. "I wish Miranda was here," she said to herself. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Lizzie ignored it thinking that it is Melina, Matt's girlfriend because he had mentioned something about it last night. A few moments later, someone knocked on her door. "Come in!" she called. To her surprise, her best friend, Miranda Sanchez entered her room. She screamed and ran towards Miranda and gripped her in a tight bear hug.  
  
"Oh My God! Miranda! What are you doing here?" "What? Can't I see my best friend?" "Oh God no. I just thought that you were gonna be in Mexico City for another week." "Oh well, my dad had some urgent meeting he had to attend. So anyway.did you have fun in Rome?" "It was the best trip I ever had," Lizzie replied and she told Miranda the whole story. "You had such a great time in Rome!" Miranda exclaimed when Lizzie finished her story. Lizzie purposely left out what happened between Gordo and her.  
  
"Um.Miranda? Something else happened during our trip." "What is it?" "Um.well.Gordo and I.we um.kissed." Miranda couldn't believe what she's hearing. She always knew Gordo had feelings towards Lizzie but she didn't realize that he actually had the courage to KISS her."Miranda?" Lizzie asked, breaking into Miranda's thoughts. "Nothing.I'm just thinking about the great time that you had."  
  
What Miranda was really thinking was what was going to happen after this. Yeah, sure Lizzie and Gordo are going to go out. That she did figure out. But what she didn't figure out was whether they're friendship are going to be sabotaged or not. Lizzie and Gordo will be going out and she will be left alone. When she thought about this, she immediately made Lizzie promise that no matter whatever that happened between Gordo and herself, she will never leave Miranda out. "Of course Miranda! I will never leave you out of things.especially if its include Gordo and me. Remember, we are best friends forever and nothing's going sabotage our friendship," replied Lizzie. "I sure hope so." Miranda thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
After two hours of catching up with her best friend, Miranda was home. She was still thinking of what was going to happen to they're friendship. "Don't worry! Lizzie promised that nothing will happen so nothing will. Right?" she said to herself. Feeling very tired, she jumped onto her bed and within a few minutes, she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
The first day of high school.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda went to school together. When they arrived at school, they realized that they have only two classes together and they're locker were no where near each other. Gordo and Lizzie, however had almost every class together and he's locker was right next to Lizzie's. Miranda felt alone. "Well, I'll see you at lunch," Miranda said. "Okay. See you then." Lizzie replied giving her a small hug. "And good luck with your first day." Lizzie continued. With a small mumble of "you too" Miranda left.  
  
Lizzie went to search for her locker. "What's up with Miranda?" she thought to herself as she was climbing up to the second floor of the school where her locker was located. "Was she mad that me and Gordo?".  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. What's Happening?

Lunch time..  
  
"Hey Miranda! Over here!" cried Lizzie when she saw Miranda entering the cafeteria. Miranda went over to the table Lizzie was sitting at. "So how are your first classes?" Lizzie asked. "They're okay," Miranda mumbled. "Maybe she's not in a good mood," Lizzie thought. But Miranda was actually annoyed that Lizzie and Gordo was sitting together. She sat opposite Lizzie. She didn't say anything else during lunch. "Oh well. I'll call her tonight and ask her why she's in a bad mood." Lizzie thought.  
  
***  
  
After school.  
  
After having her lunch, Lizzie called Miranda. "Hey Lizzie," Miranda said when she answered the phone. Lizzie decided to ignore her friend's sulky tone. "So um.Miranda? Why were you in such a bad mood today?" "Um.I was just tired. Come to think of it I think I need to have a nap. I'm very tired. See you later!" Miranda said quickly. Lizzie wondered why her best friend was so secretive. "Could it be because she didn't like me and Gordo being together? Could it be possible? We are her best friends after all.I get it! She's just lonely because we don't have many classes together. That's it! I hope..." Lizzie thought, still wondering why her best friend is acting strangely.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
